bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Life of BCoW
"Well, I have a story to tell... And it's about its Life." -Description (ALSO, once again, Tat1101's quote) Life of BCoW is a Special Mission and also, a Historical Special Mission unlocked at Rank 107. It involves the life of BCoW, from its creation, to the very first tower and blimp, then to the sudden explosion of towers, blimps and new areas to be discovered (As in, maps!), then to the Clean Up, Fall and Revival of BCoW Also, the player can save in this special mission, so the player needn't worry about doing it all over again. Stage 1: Past This is the start of the special mission, it takes place on the Monkey Lane, and has 20 unpredictable rounds. The only thing restricted is the Monkey Village and the Banana Farm. The starting cash is $5,000. Rounds Round 1: 4 Ceramic Bloons Round 2: 80% Damaged MOAB Round 3: 30 Black Bloons Round 4: 15 Growth Lead Bloons Round 5: 10 Growth Regen Ceramics (On rounds 6 to 20, the screen slowly turns gray) Round 6: 95% Damaged Death (All weapons not working, and also, lacks an Auracryst, and has no AD) Round 7: Weakened Blimp Spider Mech (Walks slower, doesn't use any abilities except "Punching" your towers, but it deals only 2 HP of Damage) Round 8: 1 B.F.T., 1 B.A.C.O.N., 1 A.E.B., 5 Blimp Bots Round 9: 5 Big Bloon Mk. Is, 20 ZOMGs, 1 Big Bloon Mk. II Round 10: 50 Camo Regen Reds Round 11: 1 T.U.R.B.O. Round 12: 1. I.G.B.M. Round 13: 5 A.E.Bs, 15 MOABs, 2 I.G.B.Ms Round 14: 1 C.H.R.I.S. without Lead Status (LEL) (From Round 15 to 20, the screen is already in grayscale) Round 15: 1 M.O.A.R. Bloon without abilities Round 16: 16 Purple Bloons and 4 T.U.R.B.Os Round 17: 1 Red Bloon Round 18: 5 Pink Bloons Round 19: 20 A.E.As, 5 ZOMGs, 10 BFBs, 1 A.D.O.B.E. Round 20: Death & Blimp Spider Mech Cutscene However, during Round 20 and both Death and the Blimp Spider Mech came, the two begin to fight and all of the towers stop firing. Both boss blimps will fire abilities at eachother, but as the two are already heavily damage, they tire out, and suddenly, a portal appears from nowhere, sucking all the towers but the blimps there, which destroys them. Then, the player gets warped to BTD4, and all the towers that exist only in BTD5 will vanish, and the towers will be rearranged, and the upgrades that only exist in BTD5 will be replaced by an existing upgrade in BTD4. Also, there are 30 rounds to pass. Oh the nostalgia. Don't forget that random inexplicable bloons will show up! The money will be carried over so you don't need to worry about building it up all over again, also, the towers will be rearranged. Rounds Round 1: 45 Ceramics Round 2: 480 Camo Bloons Round 3: 1 BFB Round 4: 2 MOABs Round 5: 16 Pink Bloons Round 6: 46 BFBs Round 7: 60 Ceramics Round 8: 100 Red Bloons Round 9: 50 MOABs Round 10: 16 BFBs, 4 MOABs, 100 Ceramics Round 11: 1 Camo Bloon Round 12: 1 Red Bloon Round 13: 20 Pink Bloons Round 14: 5 BFBs Round 15: 999 Packed Blue Blues (50 each) Round 16: 1 Red, 1 Blue, 1 Green, 1 Yellow (A Seperated Rlellow Bloon!) Round 17: 1 Rainbow Bloon Round 18: 999 Packed Camo Bloons (100 each) Round 19: 20 BFBs Round 20: 50 MOABs Round 21: 50 BFBs Round 22: 5 Blue Bloons Round 23: 80 Green Bloons Round 24: 999 Ceramics (20 each) Round 25: 1 Ceramic Round 26: 40 MOABs Round 27: 20 Rainbow Bloons Round 28: 5 Ceramics Round 29: 999 Red Bloons Round 30: 1 BFB Cutscene After that, the screen warps again and right now, the player is in BTD3, and on Track 5 (A Monkey!), also, the player needs to pass 10 rounds which are quite advanced but looks easy, and any tower and upgrade that exists only in BTD4 will vanish, and for the upgrades, will downgrade only to the first upgrade bought. Like the previous; the money is still carried over and the towers will be rearranged Rounds Round 1: 5 MOABs Round 2: 16 Ceramics Round 3: 10 Rainbow Bloons Round 4: 1 Glitched MOAB (Carrying Rainbow Bloons instead of Ceramics. Still spawns Ceramics) Round 5: 2 MOABs, 1 Glitched MOAB Round 6: 10 Ceramics Round 7: 1 Yellow Bloon Round 8: 1 Rainbow Bloon Round 9: 1 Black and White Bloon Round 10: 1 Glitched MOAB Cutscene After that, the screen gets warped again and it goes to BTD2, as said to the effects previously, it applies here, and right now, the towers are unupgraded and upgrades are not allowed here. There is so far, only 5 rounds to pass... And the money is still carried over...The towers are rearranged. And it uses the first track on BTD2 Rounds Round 1: 1 Rainbow Bloon Round 2: 5 Lead Bloons Round 3: 10 Rainbow Bloons Round 4: 15 Rainbow Bloons Round 5: 100 Rainbow Bloons Cutscene Once again, the screen warps and fades into a dark screen, and the words show up; "I have no idea that this is the past...", then, it lightens up and shows the track from BTD1. Right now, there are only 2 rounds. And the effects are still applied from the previous event. And the towers are rearranged again Rounds Round 1: 20 Blacks, 20 Whites Round 2: Codexhak Cutscene When Codexhak shows up, the screen destroys itself and for 3 seconds of darkness; the words come up; You have gone too far in the past. You have to move to the present day and the future... After that, it warps back to Monkey Lane, with all the towers there and its upgrades, as if nothing happened, except that the Blimp Spider Mech is locked inside the Absolutely Safe Bloon Capsule, and Death is destroyed. To continue the cutscene, the player must place a Dart Monkey and nothing else. After the player places the dart monkey, the dart monkey sighs and leaves the field, then in the Monkey City, the dart monkey goes to his hut and looks at his drawings, which looks like the conceptions in BCoW; the Black Void Shooter (Original), P.A.N.Z.E.R., and many more such as Shield Generator, Sentry Gun and the Monkey Tank, then, the monkey takes a drawing of the Monkey Tank and runs off to the Monkey City Headquarters... Stage 2: Beginning of Early BCoW Still following the cutscene, the monkey meets with the monkey commander, who is; the player, and gives the player the picture of the Monkey Tank, the player approves and says that he/she will make one; including its upgrades. The monkey smiles and hugs the player, and thanks him/her for accepting his idea, then he leaves. During the battlefield, on a rush of MOABs and BFBs, the towers can barely hold back, even the temples have trouble in handling the rush of blimps and trying to take out the bloons leaking from it (Assume that it is a weak one), that's when the Monkey Tank comes in and fires at the bloons about to hit the exit, the towers notice and continue to fire, as the time that there is enough money to get another upgrade, the Monkey Tank upgrades itself to Layered Bullet, taking care of the leaking bloons, and the towers continue to destroy the remaining blimps and it was a success, and the round ends However, somewhere outside the battlefield and into a lair, an angry voice sounds; "How is that possible?! Alright! Let's see if they can get a taste of something that can hold even the most fearsome blimp! (The fearsome blimp refers to the ZOMG)" Then, a machine powers up and makes a new blimp, which is; the S.H.O.C.K... After the battle, the Monkey Tank was a success and was kept, and then, the player sets off to conquer the next track: the Brick Wall. The cutscene ends and the next thing is that the player must beat Brick Wall. Regardless of difficulty, the player starts with 500 lives and 1,000 cash Rounds Round 1: 30 Red Bloons Round 2: 80 Greens Round 3: 15 Pinks Round 4: 20 Camo Regen Yellows Round 5: 60% Damaged MOAB Round 6: 35 Rainbows Round 7: 76 Blues, 98 Reds, 4 Yellows, 80 Greens, 50 Camo Regen Pinks Round 8: 5 Camo Regen Ceramics Round 9: 300 Regen Leads Round 10: 80% Damaged BFB Round 11: 100 Ceramics Round 12: 15 Regen Ceramics Round 13: 4 Camo Pinks, 16 Leads, 64 Zebras, 256 Camo Regen Blues, 1024 Regen Pinks Round 14: 2 MOABs, 4 Ceramics, 8 Camo Ceramics, 16 Regen Ceramics, 32 Camo Regen Ceramics Round 15: 450 Blacks, 450 Leads, 450 Camo Leads, 450 Camo Blacks, 5 MOABs Round 16: 1 BFB Round 17: 50 MOABs, 100 Leads, 75 Reds, 65 Regen Ceramics Round 18: 4 BFBs, 50 MOABs, 46 Camo Regen Greens, 650 Blacks Round 19: 30 BFBs, 150 MOABs, 300 Regen Ceramics Round 20: 1 ZOMG Round 21: 2 ZOMGs, 4 BFBs, 20 MOABs, 1 Red Round 22: 4 ZOMGs, 8 BFBs, 40 MOABs, 2 Blues Round 23: 8 ZOMGs, 16 BFBs, 80 MOABs, 4 Greens Round 24: 16 ZOMGs, 64 BFBs, 160 MOABs, 8 Yellows Round 25: 32 ZOMGs, 128 BFBs, 320 MOABs, 16 Pinks Round 26: 64 ZOMGs, 256 BFBs, 640 MOABs, 32 Blacks and Pinks Round 27: 128 ZOMGs, 512 BFBs, 1280 MOABs, 64 Zebras Round 28: 100 ZOMGs, 500 BFBs, 1000 MOABs, 128 Rainbows Round 29: 200 ZOMGs, 999 BFBs, 1500 MOABs, 256 Ceramics Round 30: S.H.O.C.K. (Assume that the player must have ground zeroes before Round 21 hits) Cutscene After the S.H.O.C.K appears, and gets popped, the player is shocked and says "That strange blimp doesn't match any of the bloons we have in the Bloon Identification!", that's when the monkey shows up next to the player and says "That is the cause of a new bloon ruler...", that's when a conversation of the player and the monkey takes place, and then, the monkey says; "There are currently 5 Bloon Wars now; Bloons War I, Bloons War II, Bloons War III, Bloons War IV & Bloons War V... And right now, this is already the end of the Fifth Bloons War and the beginning of the Sixth Bloons War..." The player is shocked again and says that if the monkey has more ideas to stop more future attacks from the new bloon ruler and if he wants to visit the monkey's hut, and the monkey nods as a sign of 'Yes you may', then the two went to the monkey's hut. Now, there are still more goals to complete as the two went to the monkey's hut... Quests After that, 3 new quests pop up and it could be done in any order; Beginning of Something Different... -'Destroy the S.H.O.C.K. 5 times on any track, Round 100 and above' -'Upgrade 3 Sun Gods to the Temple of the Monkey God in under 10 rounds' -'Get 7 Ground Zeroes in under 3 rounds' Cutscene After those three quests, the cutscene continues and it's in the monkey's hut, the player looks at them and he/she was fascinated, then the player talks about one of the drawings and the materials used, the monkey says that the materials used in those drawings if it ever came to life was pretty much the materials used in the Monkey City, the player facepalms and thought that they're rare materials, then, the monkey thought of the materials that the bloons are made of; and the player instantaneously guesses it; Rubber... In the lair, the bloon ruler is happy with the results of the S.H.O.C.K. and asks another minion of his if there is something else that is more powerful than a BFB or maybe, a ZOMG, the minion gives the blueprints to him and says that the construction starts. The blueprints show a black blimp with black camo and lead on it. Not to mention the 4 fins there. He calls this blimp the Dark Dirigible Titan or in short; the DDT. Again, new quests came up; -'Pop 250,000 Bloons of any kind (Blimp, Camo, Regen)' -'Pop 500 MOABs' -'Complete any track on Easy, Normal & Hard, 17 times' -'Pop 5 ZOMGs' -'Complete 2 Special Missions, BCoW-made or not' After the player completes the quests, the cutscene continues and the DDT is seen leaving the lair and moving away from it, now indicating a new threat and the cutscene ends Right now, it takes place on the Archipelago track with 2,500 lives to start and 25,000 cash, and in an apopalypse manner, 1 new bloon per round (Round 1; Red, Round 2; Blue, Round 3; Green, Round 4; Yellow and so on...) and there are quests in order to face the DDT; -'Pop 500,000 Red Bloons' -'Pop 25 Blimps' After performing that, the new blimp, which is, the DDT, appears and the player must destroy the DDT before it reaches the end, regardless of how many lives, the DDT will take away all of it just for this event and this event only... However, if the DDT leaks, you have to do this event again! (Not the entire special mission just to be fair, of course, if it did, then the person will rage over and over again) But, if the player pops the DDT, nothing else will happen but new quests. That means that another moment will happen after you finish all of them; -'Pop 35 ZOMGs without leaking 50 or more Lives' -'Build 4 Temples on any track before another round starts' -'Pop 120,000 Bloons' -'Destroy 16 DDTs' -'Complete the following tracks 5 times; Monkey Lane, Brick Wall, Z Factor, Archipelago, Dockside' -'Complete any Extreme Track on any difficulty' When you complete each of these quests, you'll earn the new towers and maybe some certain other rewards... * If you complete Quest 1, 3 & 4, a Dartbooth will be added. Also, you'll get 50 MM. * If you complete Quest 5, you'll earn a Useless Monkey and you'll encounter 2 new bloons which will show up later, plus, you'll earn 50 MM. * If you complete Quest 6, you'll get 2 new tracks; Ad Astra and Farthest End. * If you complete Quest 2, you'll earn 200 MM, and you'll encounter a new blimp. After that, the player must complete one quest in order to continue the next cutscene, which will open the new chapter in Life of BCoW.. -'Pop 15,000 Blimps of any kind (MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, DDT, SHOCK, etc.)' After completing that quest, the player should of encountered a new blimp and of course, unlocks the following special missions: - Only My Railgun - I Wanna Be Your Sniper! Also, in the next cutscene, there is a bunch of monkeys preparing their darts, boomerang throwers wearing their suits, ninja monkeys tying their belts, glue gunners loading their glue tanks with glue, sniper monkeys loading their guns, super monkeys wearing their capes, engineer monkeys getting their wrenches and hard hats. After that, they begin go to their positions and prepare for the first ZOMG to come up, and the time skips forward to 15 minutes into the battle, with Temples, Technological Terrors, Super Monkey Fan Clubs, and more powerful towers, and that's after a ton of DDTs, SHOCKs, and also, the SUPERBs, TURBOs and ton of Purple Bloons. Right now, the new towers came in and takes care of the rest of the leaking bloons on the exit of the track while some of them took care of the Blimps and Purple Bloons. And meanwhile, the Monkey Commander aka The Player sends a letter to declare an official war on the new Bloon Leader, which will take some progress.. Then, it goes to the Roswell Track, with only 200 cash to start and 25 lives to start. And only 5 rounds. Rounds Round 1. 20 Blue Bloons Round 2. 80 Red Bloons Round 3. 5 Yellow Bloons Round 4. 1 Rainbow Bloon Round 5. 2 Zebra Bloons As the player finishes the 5 rounds, it mysteriously increases to finish 10 rounds. And extra cash is added; 750. Round 6. 2 Rainbow Bloons Round 7. 1 Ceramic Bloon Round 8. 45 Black and White Camos Round 9. 1 MOAB Round 10. 3 MOABs After that, the screen will darken and a cutscene appears. Cutscene A Yellow Bloon rushes into the Bloon Leader's lair and drops a letter. The Bloon Leader tells the Yellow Bloon to get the letter and it did, then the Yellow Bloon gives it to the Bloon Leader. The letter says; "Because of our never ending actions. And over 5 wars of our undefeated victory without loss for over 4 years, I, Name, Leader and Commander of the Monkey's Nation and Army, will declare war on your Nation. We have more improved technology, strategy and tactics compared to yours, which is already outdated for 5 years. And your latest creation is still a large step behind. And it is only a few weeks old. Ours is now 2-3 weeks older than yours. My army will leave No Bloon Unpopped." The Bloon Leader gets outraged and signs the contract and tells the Yellow Bloon to go back to the Monkey Kingdom to send the reply. There, the Yellow Bloon is stopped by two Dart Monkeys. Both of which are about to throw their darts at it, but the Yellow Bloon says that he's going to send a reply from the Bloon Leader to the Player. The Dart Monkeys let the Yellow Bloon pass and gets a ton of attention from the monkeys and they all gang up from it. That was when one of the player's second-in-commands join the scene and tells the monkeys to stop the commotion and questions the Yellow Bloon. Until they saw a letter which they suddenly recognize that the player wrote to declare war. The Yellow Bloon is then escorted by the two monkeys to the Headquarters, where the Yellow Bloon meets the player and the player says that the Bloon Leader has made a reply and the Yellow Bloon puts the letter on the player's desk and flees whilst getting popped by a ton of monkeys. As the player looks at the Bloon Leader's signature, he smiles and says that everybody in the kingdom will have an all-out war. The player then looks at the monkey, whose name is Cyber to make more ideas for their army against the bloons. Cyber smiles and says that he'll do his best for the future of the monkeys. The cutscene ends and a small number of towers, bloons, blimps and special agents are added. The Sixth Bloons War/BCoW Era Just a month since the Monkey Empire has declared war on the Bloons Empire, and there's war waging everywhere. No matter where a monkey or bloon goes right on the outskirts of their land, they will always encounter each other and engage into a fight. Many monkey armies survived through several waves of bloons. While bloons leaked through their defenses. Defeat on each side. And none of them will ever find peace. Meanwhile, the new towers are in production; the Shield Generator and the Bloon Scanner. The player asks Cyber to see if these can be used in the battlefield and Cyber agrees to the player. Then, the cutscene ends and the player is on the Bloontonium Lab. The only way to win is to place at least one Shield Generator and Bloon Scanner. Luckily, the first 2 Shield Generators and Bloon Scanners are free to use. And the player starts with only 450 cash and only a few lives. Up to 10... ...why. Why just 10 lives? Should it be just the normal 100? The Hard 50? Or the Easy 150? I don't know. Also, the player earns 215 cash and 3 lives per round to make it really fair. Rounds Round 1 - 5 Red Bloons Round 2 - 10 Blue Bloons Round 3 - 25 Red Bloons Round 4 - 1 Yellow Bloon Round 5 - 17 Green Bloons Round 6 - 35 Blue Bloons Round 7 - 15 Green Bloons Round 8 - 45 Blues, 20 Greens and 5 Yellows Round 9 - 5 Pinks, 10 Yellows, 20 Greens, 80 Blues, 200 Reds (10 packed in groups) Round 10 - 1 Black and 2 Whites Round 11 - 5 Zebras Round 12 - 10 Camo Zebras Round 13 - 25 Leads, 15 Regen Zebras Round 14 - 30 Leads, 30 Regen Zebras Round 15 - 30 Camo Leads, 30 Camo Regen Zebras Round 16 - 10 Regen Rainbows Round 17 - 5 Ceramics, 25 Regen Rainbows, 125 Camo Regen Rainbows Round 18 - 4 MOABs, 1 BFB Round 19 - 5 BFBs Round 20 - 1 ZOMG Round 21 - 4 BFBs, 20 MOABs Round 22 - 1 SHOCK Round 23 - 3 ZOMGs, 10 BFBs, 25 MOABs Round 24 - 5 ZOMGs, 20 BFBs, 40 MOABs Round 25 - 1 SHOCK After the player completes 25 rounds, the cutscene shows up. As it shows a bunch of popped blimps and bloons, the player thanks Cyber for the idea of the Shield Generators and Bloon Scanners, as they did a pretty good job. Despite there aren't any bloons that attack monkeys at that time... Days have passed and even the SHOCKs are nothing to the new tactics of the monkey armies. Even Regens and Camo Bloons are just a simple piece of cake to the new tactics and strategies of the monkeys. Suddenly, there are reports of bloons sneaking in and attacking a small monkey base built several miles/kilometers from the main base/headquarters. Even though there are towers and camo detection, there are still bloons leaking through. So, the player and Cyber start to think of something that can prevent bloons leaking through secretly. The cutscene ends and there are new quests to complete; * Pop 5,000 Blue Bloons, 20 MOABs and 5 BFBs * Place 5 Mortar Towers * Place 10 Dart Monkeys and spend 15,000 Money in a game Category:Special Missions